Hidden Surprises
by Hana93
Summary: Alice and Jacob give Bella a makeover against her will. will she finally capture the heart of Mike, the object of her affection for years? But what happens when Edward falls in love with her as well. What'll happen next? oooh. -sucky summary, good story-
1. Chapter 1 Possibilities

Chapter One

"Are you seriously wearing _that?_" Alice Cullen asked me, in shock. Alice Cullen was my best friend and unfortunately, she was also a classic fashionista and besides being on top of all the new trends, she never ceased to critique my own fashion sense. I knew the drill. I looked down at my oversized sweater and sweats and wiggled the toes inside my adidas for good measure.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I teased, opening the passenger door of Alice's convertible. I flung my duffel bag onto the backseat and placed one adidas sneakered foot into the car.

"Nuh-uh," Alice slapped my leg back and lifted herself out of the convertible and nearly sprinted around the front of her car towards me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I protested. "This is a new high, even for you."

"I've had enough, missy," she closed the door I had propped open and began dragging me back to the house. "No way are you wearing that in my car. I've had enough! No…more. Got it?"

I laughed, amused. "Sure. Whatever you say Alice. But um, one question."

"Yeah?" Alice turned to me expectantly.

"Why are you dragging me back into my own house?" I asked, still laughing.

"We're going to get you something else to wear," Anne replied, completely serious. This made me erupt into peals of laughter.

"And – you – think --*gasp* you're going to -- find something--*gasp*-- in _my _closet?" I gasped between guffaws. "Honey, you don't even want to go there. My entire closet is a fashion disaster."

"You must have _something _in your closet," Alice asked. I slowly shook my head. "_Anything?_"

"Nope," I laughed at Alice's horrified expression. "Now come on, we're going to be late to school."

I dragged a very astonished Alice back to her convertible and eased Alice into her seat. I circled the car to the passenger seat and got in.

"Nothing?" Alice suddenly screeched. "How do you have _nothing _in your closet?"

"Of course I have _something _in my closet," I answered lazily. I put my elbow on the top of the door and turned to Anne. "Just not anything you'd approve of."

Alice sighed and shook her head. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred to life.

"How are you surprised?" I observed as we pulled out of the driveway. "We've been best friends since forever."

"Well, I just assumed since your mom's a big fashion designer, she might have bought some clothes for you against your will," Alice explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Renee knows better than to buy me clothes. She knows me. Unlike _someone _I know," I accused.

"Sor-ry," Alice rolled her eyes and swiftly put on Chanel sunglasses with one hand to protect her eyes from the glare of the sun. "I guess I had too much faith in Renee."

"Well, I don't really care about clothes—"

"Trust me, I noticed," Alice interrupted. I playfully slapped her, smiling.

"An-y-way," I continued. "I just don't understand why clothes are so important. I'd rather wear this than _that _any day." I nodded towards Alice's outfit, which consisted of a mini jean skirt and a tightly fitted red v-neck shirt.

"Hey, don't insult the outfit," Alice shot me a look. "Do you _own _a mirror?"

"Yeah yeah," I dismissed Alice with a wave of my hand.

"No really," Anne took off her sunglasses and shot me another look. "Look at your HAIR!"

"Ok, ok, I admit its not _perfect," _I checked my hair in the sideview mirror. I had pulled it into a low ponytail this morning, not bothering to brush it. I opened my mouth and checked my teeth. "At least my teeth are clean!"

Alice glared at me.

"Hey, pay attention to the road!" I screamed as Alice almost collided into a van. She swiftly swerved and avoided contact. I sighed in relief. "There could have been children in that car!"

"I have it under control," Alice mumbled.

"under control? UNDER CONTROL?" I screeched. "We almost died! And we almost killed the people in that car!"

"Honey, I think they're more in danger of dying from the sight of that monster you so amusingly call your hair." Alice retorted. I glared at her up until we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Bells, you can stop glaring," Alice checked her reflection in the rearview mirror and reapplied lip gloss. "You're gonna give me skin cancer."

"That's impossible," I scoffed, still glaring. Alice turned to me and gave me a wink.

"Anything's possible," She got out of the car and lifted her handbag from the backseat. I did the same.

"For example," Alice said as she sashayed across the parking lot. I followed her. "Mike could ask you out."

"Ha," I guffawed. Mike was the hottest and most popular guy at our school. He was the guy all the girls loved and unfortunately, I was one of them. I knew Mike before he became a hottie, and I loved him then too. We were best friends; our parents grew up together and so did we. Unfortunately, when we entered high school, Mike and I grew apart; he was the quarterback of the football team and was conceited to boot it, while I kept to myself, betrayed by my best friend and first love. The only way I got through the heartbreak was support from Alice, who never left my side. Alice and I were inseparable from then on but I never quite got over Mike.

"It could happen," Alice eyed me over her sunglasses. "If you actually made an effort."

"No, it couldn't," I murmured.

"Alice! Bella!"

Alice and I turned to see Jacob Black, our other best friend, sprinting towards us. Jacob was unusually tall and exceptionally tan, considering he lives in a beach house. His dad was paralyzed from the waist down and after his retirement, he dragged his only son to California where he bought a beach house, taking comfort in the sea. Jacob finally caught up to us and fell into step next to me.

"Are you seriously wearing _that?_" Jacob asked in astonishment. Did I mention Jacob was gay and as much of a fashionista as Alice?

"Yes," I glared at him.

"Ew," Jacob declared and backed away from me. He fell into step next to Alice, on her other side. "Is this a prank?"

"No Jacob," I sighed. "Honestly, you guys. You're acting as if I usually care about what I wear and this is a surprise."

"Well, no it isn't a surprise," Alice admitted. "But—"

"But what?" I interrupted.

"But this is a new low, even for you!" Jacob exclaimed. "The hair! The sweater! The sweats! The adidas! Everything! Ah, Alice, my eyes burn."

"Its okay, sweetie," Jacob leaned his head on Alice's shoulder, who patted it sympathetically.

"Honestly, you guys! You're acting as if I murdered somebody!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"With that hair, anyone who sees you will fall dead," Jacob mumbled. Alice burst into giggles and high-fived Jacob.

"Hey!" I protested, "Fine, if you guys are so opposed to my wardrobe, maybe you should get me a new one." I huffed and walked past the couple, who were still giggling, arm-in-arm.

"Are you guys coming?" I turned around only to find Jacob and Alice frozen in their spots. "Wha—"

Suddenly, Alice got a look I knew very well. She slowly turned to face Jacob, who had the same look on.

"Oh no, I know that look—" I sighed, and started walking swiftly towards the school. "I'm not staying long enough to hear your plans this time. Last time, I nearly drowned." I could hear them swiftly following me. Suddenly, they caught up to me. They each put an arm through mine and stared at me, a grin dominating their face.

"Oh, now you're not embarrassed to be seen with me?" I accused them but they ignored me.

"You're a genius!" Alice exclaimed.

"A regular Alfie Einstein!" Jacob declared with a dramatic gesture.

"Actually, it's Al_bert _Einstein," I corrected Jacob. "And why am I a genius again? I missed that moment."

"A makeover! For you!" Alice declared. I stopped in my tracks but they didn't notice. They just continued skipping into the school arm-in-arm, humming.

"WHAT?" I screeched.


	2. Chapter 2 Hearthrobs

**Hi you guys! Hana93 here! ok so i finally figured out how to work fanfiction. lol. this is my update, im currently working on chapter three so im probably gonna update really soon. and yes, i have no life. hope you enjoy this story :)**

**its my first fanfiction so dont go down TOO hard on me. but that doesnt mean you shouldnt be honest with me in your review. fluff doesnt help the story improve! i need critisizing! and feel free to give me suggestions :)**

**also, dont hesitate to PM me, i love making new friends :)  
**

Chapter Two

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Oh come _on," _I exclaimed out loud. I quickly grabbed my Biology textbook out of my locker and slammed it. I swung my bookbag onto my shoulder and sprinted down the hallway to Biology, officially late. _Hm, I bet I can't run in heels and a mini. Just another reason why my outfit is practical, and that's all that really matters. _I made a mental note to use the situation as debating material that afternoon, when Alice and Jacob were supposedly going to attack me with hairspray and push up bras.

"You're late, Ms. Swan," Dr. Bringer, my Biology teacher, noted as I stepped into the classroom, exhausted from my marathon. "This is the 3rd time this _week. _Make sure it doesn't happen again."

I nodded as I tried to make sense of my surroundings, which were currently swirling around in a mess of colors. I shook my head and looked down the aisle to find my regular seat, front row-center seat was already occupied. Confused, I looked around for an empty seat. Dr. Bringer looked up from her grading book to find me still standing in the doorway.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Swan?" Dr. Bringer removed her glasses and eyed me, clearly amused. "Are you trying to decide whether or not to cut class? I'm afraid it's a little too late for that. Please take your seat."

"Um," I cleared my throat and hugged my textbook closer. "_Where?"_

"Well," Dr. Bringer put her glasses back on and glanced around the room. "Take a seat next to Mr. Cullen. I'm sure he wont mind, will you?"

Edward Cullen, quite easily the hottest guy in school and my best friend Alice's brother, looked up and peered at me through his dark eyelashes. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. "No complaints at all, ma'am."

"Good. Please take your seat Ms. Swan, for the 3rd time," Dr. Bringer glanced at me expectantly and just as quickly returned to her lesson. "Now that that's settled…Where was I? Oh yes, the cellulose…"

"Hey Bells," Edward greeted me with a smile as I took my seat and opened my notebook.

"Hi," I smiled at him quickly and tuned in to the lesson. _No use in falling for him_, I told myself. Besides being my best friend's brother, he was also the hottest and most popular guy at school. In fact, he was best friends with Mike but unlike the quarterback, who had a new girl every week, Edward never dated. When the girls in the school finally realized it was useless, they all turned to Mike, who was more than happy to take over. Edward, on the other hand, was content to stay exclusive.

"You taking notes?" Edward observed lazily.

"Yes," I responded, refusing to glance at him. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop staring. Edward was, for lack of a better word, perfect. He had unruly bronze colored hair that often fell in his emerald green eyes. His facial features were perfect; perfect nose, perfect mouth, perfect eyes, perfect _everything. _Being captain of the basketball and wrestling team, Edward was both lean and muscular, which balanced nicely and equaled a hot body. I was painfully aware of how different I looked and how out-of-my-league-don't-even-_think_-about-it he was. I shook my head and focused on Dr. Bringer once again, taking careful and neat notes of everything she said.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, Bells?" Edward had leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Is that why you're ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you," I protested, still whispering. "I'm just focusing, that's all."

"Oh really? Is that why you never sit next to me?" Edward asked in his husky and oh-so-sexy voice.

"I didn't know you wanted me to," I half-lied. I never _did _know he wanted me to sit next to him, but that wasn't the entire truth. One only had to glance at Edward to figure out my second reason for avoiding hottie extraordinaire.

"For heaven's sake Bella," Edward said, sounding frustrated. "Sometimes, you're just so—"

"What?" I said, alarmed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just – nevermind," Edward dismissed his outburst just as Dr. Bringer called on me.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, Dr. Bringer?" I answered, nervous.

"I understand you seem to be having a most enticing conversation with our very own Edward Cullen over there, but do you mind paying attention to my class next time?"

"Yes, Dr. Bringer," I answered, embarrassed. I felt everybody's eyes on me, making me blush furiously, but I kept my eyes down, trained on my notebook.

Edward didn't attempt to start another conversation with me until Dr. Bringer announced that we would be working on a lab with our partners. That meant Edward. And I. Partners. I sighed annoyingly at my bad fortune but didn't complain.

"Tell me the truth, Bella," Edward said in a low voice as we waited for the wax in the test tube to melt, 20 minutes later.

I nodded as I continued jotting down my observations, refusing to make eye contact with Edward.

"Look at me, Bells," Edward pleaded and I obeyed. He smiled, momentarily dazzling me. "That's better."

"We really should focus on the lab," I nodded toward Dr. Bringer who was at her desk, grading papers. "I really don't feel like getting on her bad side. She controls my grades."

"I completely understand," Edward grinned at me. "Just answer my question. Truthfully."

"Okay, shoot," I said, without thinking.

"Do you hate me?"

"WHAT?" I screeched, taken aback. I hastily glanced around. The people at the table next to us glanced up but luckily, nobody else heard me, or cared. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, why else would you be ignoring me at school?" Edward pointed out, giving me an uncertain smile. "It's just so confusing. When you come over, it's like we're the best of friends. But when we're at school, you act as if I'm Hitler and you're a Jew and avoid me like the Black Plague."

"That is not true," I protested, giggling.

"Watch out, Antarctica, the Queen of Cold is coming through," Edward continued, returning my smile.

"Shut up," I shook my head and smiled.

"You should smile more often," Edward observed, causing me to blush furiously. "It makes your eyes sparkle."

I glanced up at him, still blushing as if there's no tomorrow but Edward had already returned to his lab, dutifully filling it out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok," Edward glanced up at me with a small smile. "I'm sorry too. I never confronted you about it until now. Sorry to spring it on you."

"No its ok," I reassured him. "I'm glad you told me. I'll be sure to make more of an effort next time."

"Good," Edward rewarded me one more smile just as the bell rang.

"_Shit,_" I swore out loud as I hastily cleaned up our lab table. Looking around, I realized we were the only ones not cleaned up and I looked back at Edward with a pained expression. He winked at me and helped me clean up.

"Hey, man, let's go," Mike said as he approached us. Did I mention Mike was in my Biology class too? I glanced up at him and nearly swooned. Mike was tall, but not as tall as Edward, who was nearly 6'3". As quarterback of the football team, Mike also had broad shoulders and defined arm muscles. He had bleached white blond hair and dazzling skyblue eyes and a smile that popped again his tan.

"Yeah, hold on bro," Edward finished up and looked at me. "You coming, Bells?"

"Um," I looked up at the two of them while I quickly stuffed my notebook into my bookbag. "Where to exactly?"

"Well, don't you have gym right now?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…" I answered carefully. "But you don't"

"I have a free period," Edward shrugged. "I'll walk you there."

"I don't want to put you out of your way—" I protested.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Edward reassured me. "Mike over there has gym too." Mike was currently flirting with a tall blonde with unnaturally large boobage and had paid no attention to me at all. I stared at him longingly but quickly snapped out of it. I turned to Edward, who was waiting for my response.

"Sure."

"Alright," Edward said, "Let's go. Mike, you coming?"

"Yeah, dude." I saw the girl scribble something on a piece of paper and hand it to Mike who took it, smiled, and jogged over to where Edward and I were waiting. Edward was clearly amused by Mike's flirting but I wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and never come out. Suddenly, I didn't want to walk to gym with Edward and Mike, knowing full well that Mike would be flirting with any attractive girl he sees. I did _not _want to see that, not for anything in the world.

"Actually," I turned to Edward, an apologetic smile already plastered on my face. "I just remembered--I have to…uh…go to my locker! Textbooks aren't the lightest things in the world." I motioned toward the Biology textbook in my hands.

"I'll carry it for you," Edward offered.

"NO…I mean, no, its ok," I protested. "I have to go to my locker anyway."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Edward called out after me.

"Yeah—later," I called out behind my shoulder. "Actually – wait!" I slowly turned around and jogged towards Edward and Mike, who was absently glancing around the hallway, probably scoping the place for hot females and wondering why his childhood friend was bothering his best friend.

"Yes?" Edward asked, waiting.

"I don't know if this is asking for too much –" I began, uncertain.

"Just tell me what you want."

"Could you drive me home after school?" I blurted out.

"Um, sure," Edward looked surprised but pleased at the same time. "And here I thought you were going to go all Queen of Ice on me again."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You should make up your mind. Before it was Queen of Cold and now its Queen of Ice?"

Edward shrugged and gave me a half-smile, "Depends on what mood I'm on, I guess."

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Ugh," I groaned. "Late for class _again._"

"Well, aren't you just a walking disaster," Edward commented, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, see you in the parking lot after school!" I called back as I sprinted to my locker.

"Why were you talking to _her?"_ I heard Mike say to Edward just before I ran out of earshot and it broke my heart. _I am so _not _going to be subject to a makeover for _him. I thought to myself, disgusted.

"What did I ever see in that kid?" I wondered aloud.

**eep, how did i do? I'm kind of scared now. lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**oh and tell ur friends! hehe. **


	3. Chapter 3 Ambushed

**Hi, you guys! so here i am, updating. again, yes, i know, i have no life :)**

**and i'm sorry for the length of the chapter; but once i get to a certain point, i just feel like i have to stop lol. and sorry for building the suspense! keeps u interested, though, huh? :)**

**and i figure since im updating so fast, its k, right? lol.  
After I post this, im going to go write chapter four, so look out for that, its coming up soon :)**

Chapter Three

"Bells!"

I turned around and saw Edward leaning against his Volvo, clearly waiting for me. A couple of girls were standing near him, trying to catch his attention; but Edward barely glanced at them. _They must be new. _I thought to myself, laughing inside. Anyone who knew Edward knew he didn't date and the fact that these girls were even trying was pathetic in and of itself. I walked toward him and raised my eyebrow.

"You know I've seen your car before?" I pointed out. "I'm not impressed."

"And here I was, working so hard to impress you," Edward teased as he opened the passenger seat for me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you mind a little music?" Edward asked when he had strapped himself in and adjusted all the mirrors.

"Nope," I responded. "Play anything you want. Even punk rock!"

To my surprise, however, Edward popped a Beethoven CD into the car stereo and began _humming _to the music.

"Beethoven?" I asked, astonished.

"What's wrong with Beethoven?"

"Nothing's wrong with Beethoven," I reassured him. "Just the fact that you're playing Beethoven is strange."

"I'm full of surprises," Edward shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot. "As are you."

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you ask me to drive you home?" Edward asked. "Doesn't Alice usually drive you?"

"No particular reason," I answered quickly.

"You sure?" Edward eyed me. "Are you guys fighting?"

"Nope."

"Well then why—"

"The less you know, the better," I interrupted Edward. "Trust me."

"Alright," Edward said with a smile. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Home."

"Anything for you." Edward said. I looked up at him in surprise and he winked at me. I turned away, blushing, and instead focused on the passing scenery. Beethoven's 9th symphony filled the car to capacity and by the end, my breath was taken away; as if I had just run a marathon instead of listen to some dead famous guy's symphony. Overwhelmed, I glanced over at Edward, who wore a faint smile. For a moment, I sat staring at him, memorizing his features while the silence that filled the car continued on.

"Did you like it?" Edward unexpectedly broke the silence and glanced over at me. I immediately looked away, embarrassed that he caught me staring. "I can tell you did. You have the same astonished look I wore when I first listened to it. And I mean, really _listened." _I didn't tell him that I wore that astonished look mostly because of his beauty rather than Beethoven.

"Um, ahem, uh," I cleared my throat, fumbling for my thoughts. "Yeah, its really something."

"Tell me about it," Edward agreed. Little did he know I was talking about him. "I like this. I like _you. _"

"Uh…What?" I said, astonished.

"I didn't mean it that way," Edward chuckled. "Way to have a heart attack."

"Oh," I said, half disappointed and half relieved.

"I just mean, I like you; you're different from other girls," Edward admitted. "You don't care about superficial things and you didn't mind that I listen to Beethoven. I like that about you. Although why you're best friends with my sis, I cannot comprehend."

"Alice has her moments," I laughed.

"I'd like to see that. I'm gonna need some cold hard forensic evidence to convince me."

"It's true!" I protested, poised to defend my best friend. "Like, this one time—well, that's not a good example, but there was this other time—no wait, um. Give me a sec here…"

"Speak of the devil…" Edward murmured as he drove up my driveway. I looked up to see what he was talking about only to find Alice leaning on her convertible buffing her nails. _Damn she's good. _

"Oh no," I exclaimed. "Quick! U-turn time!"

"Why?" Edward asked, confused.

"Nevermind," I slumped in my seat. "It's too late." Alice had already spotted us and began skipping down the driveway to meet us.

"Hey there," Alice said cheerfully when Edward had rolled down my window. I was still slumped, depressed that she caught me. "Edward, what're you doing here?"

"I drove Bella home," Edward explained carefully, glancing nervously from my face to Alice's.

"Oh well, hello there Bella," Alice feigned as if she hadn't seen me. "I didn't see you there." I glared at her.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked, still confused.

"You'll see," Alice promised as she moved to open the door. As a last attempt at freedom, I locked the door and pulled on the handle so that she couldn't open it.

"Bella," Alice said, threateningly. "If you don't let go and come quietly, I'll tell my darling brother here your deepest darkest secret."

"What secret?" Edward asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing, right Alice?" I shot her a menacing look but I didn't let go of the door.

"Well, our little Bella here likes—"

Before Alice could get the rest of the words out, I had already hopped out of the silver Volvo with my duffel bag and stood there to make sure Alice didn't finish the sentence.

"—bagels. Bye Edward!" Alice finished. She put her arm through mine and began dragging me to my house for the second time that day.

"Thanks for the ride Edward," I broke Alice's grip long enough to flash Edward a grateful smile. He shot me an amused look and shook his head, chuckling quietly. I watched as he turned his Volvo and sped away. Half of me wanted to run after him and beg him to take me along but Alice had too much on me. Speaking of Alice…

"You're good," I glared at her. "How?"

"Well, it was simple, really," Alice responded absentmindedly. "I mean, have you ever met yourself? It was obvious that you were gonna try to pull something like this."

"Where's Jacob?" I observed, looking around for my other equally insane best friend.

"Upstairs."

"What do you mean by _upstairs_?" I asked cautiously.

Alice shot me a look. "What do you _think _I mean?"

"Oh no," I groaned and ran ahead, sprinting up the stairs 2 at a time. I pushed open the double doors before the doorman could blink an eye and nearly ran into the housekeeper.

"Sorry!" I called out as I sprinted up the winding staircase to my bedroom. I ran into my room only to find my bed, desk and basically, the entire vicinity of my bedroom covered with clothes. _My _clothes. I tiptoed around random piles of clothing until I reached the entrance to my walk in closet, only to be greeted with another pile of clothes in the face.

"Jacob!" I recovered quickly and brushed my hair away from my face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing honey?" I heard Jacob's voice from the inner depths of my closet.

"Well, I'm thinking that you're invading my privacy," I stumbled on a particularly large pile of clothes and fell flat on my face, thankfully into a similarly large pile of clothes.

"It's necessary," Jacob reassured me, launching another pile of clothes into the air, which coincidentally landed on me.

"Jacob, stop, I'm drowning!" I cried out, overwhelmed. I felt a strong hand take hold of my arm and pull me up.

"I guess we've solved the mystery, huh?" Jacob laughed.

"What mystery?" I huffed, brushing myself off and smoothing my hair back. "The mystery where you end up dead and all anybody finds of you is a can of hairspray?"

"Now we know why your fashion sense is horrible," Jacob ignored me and returned to his mission. "You're a magnet for horrible clothes!"

"I'm a magnet for annoying friends too," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Jacob asked, cocking his head.

"Nothing!" I responded sweetly, trying to sound innocent. "But seriously, what are you _doing?_"

"We're throwing away ALL of your clothes," Jacob announced with a dramatic gesture that launched 3 of my sweaters into the air.

"And why are you doing that?" I asked with my hands on my hips, incredulous at my friend's insistence. "You guys can give me a makeover _without _throwing away my _entire _wardrobe!"

"This is to make sure you don't go back to your old ways," Jacob winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Now shoo. When you and Alice come back, you will find all of this _gone _and a whole new wardrobe at your disposal!" He eyed my sweats. "One that wont hide the gorgeous legs I know you're hiding under those sweats."

"It's a school night. I have homework!"

"Don't worry, it's taken care of," Jacob reassured me with a wave of his hand. "See what beauty gets you?"

"A psychotic way of thinking?" I mumbled. Aloud, I asked, "And where is Alice taking me?"

"Hey!" I turned to find Alice tiptoeing around the piles of clothes expertly in her high heels. "Don't even _think _of giving it away!" she threatened Jacob.

"Don't worry, sweets," he reassured her. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"And you," she turned to me menacingly. "It's a _surprise_. Don't even _dare _to ask anyone where we're going. Now come on."

"But—" Before I could protest, Alice held my wrists with an iron grip and dragged me out of my walking closet, out of my bedroom, down the stairs and out the door.

"Do you take steroids?" I asked incredulously as I rubbed my sore wrists.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Alice checked her makeup in the rearview makeup and strapped herself in.

"Nevermind," I mumbled. _Today was gonna be a long day. _

**Shout out to Dahlia. **

**hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**pretty pretty please REVIEW! it encourages me to update even faster! which is why im updating twice in one day! lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


End file.
